


O My Heart

by wildfrancium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Online Dating, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Keith meets Lance online through a mutual love of music. Keith falls in love, but isn't sure how Lance feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write anxious and pining Keith because I can relate. 
> 
> Also this is short because I've been struggling with writing so I kept it short to start with until I get into more of a rhythm.

Keith listened to the music build and spun faster. He stared at the blue sky as he turned in circles. Eyes focused on the dusting of clouds far above him. It was chilly, but not cold enough to see his breath in the air. The leaves were mostly on the ground and already decaying. He was getting dizzy, but the song hadn’t ended. It was one of those songs that he’d put on itunes in 2005 and was for some reason still on his phone.

“Keith!” the voice cut through the last few bars of the song. He stopped, almost losing his balance and blinking to stop the spinning world. He pulled his headphones off. “What are you doing?” Shiro asked standing a few feet away with grocery bags in hand.

“I met someone,” Keith said. Shiro’s confused expression shifted into curious.

“Really? In person or…?” he trailed off.

“Online,” Keith said. Shiro nodded.

“I need to take these in. Can you open the door?” he asked holding up the bags. Keith nodded, going to the door.

“It was through a facebook group about-“Keith paused. “Never mind it isn’t important. But he’s really cool. And he likes guys. Not that I’m expecting anything more than being friends…” Keith trailed off. Shiro turned to look at him from where he stood in front of the fridge.

“Go on. I want to hear about this,” he encouraged.

“It’s just am I being annoying? Talking about this? I worry that I’m annoying him. I feel annoying,” Keith told Shiro. Shiro laughed.

“Keith you never annoy me and I’m sure you’re not annoying him. Just go with the flow.”

“But the flow has stopped. He hasn’t said anything in like twenty-four hours and I know he’s probably busy and shit but I just want him to want to talk to me,” Keith sighed. Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Give it time. You only just met right?” Shiro asked. Keith nodded.

“I messaged him a few days ago. He’s so cool, Shiro. His name is Lance and he’s from California. He goes to USC. I just, I hope we can be friends. We like all the same music.”

“Is that how you started talking? Because of music?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah. It’s nice to talk about music since you don’t have a musical bone in your entire body,” Keith pointed out. Shiro winced in fake pain. “But I want to know him more Shiro and I don’t know how to do that without sounding annoying. Like why would he want to talk to me? I’m nobody and he seems like the kind of guy with lots of friends and he’d never be interested in me…” Keith sighed slumping down in a kitchen chair. Shiro rested a heavy hand on top of Keith’s head.

“Give it time. Things are new. And you’re great Keith, don’t sell yourself short. Maybe this Lance will see that too.”

“Or he won’t like everyone else,” Keith grumbled. Shiro sighed.

“Thinking like that is only going to set yourself up for disaster,” Shiro told him. “So none of that! Show Lance who you are and get to know each other and just see where it goes. I believe in you,” Shiro said earnestly. Keith gave him a small smile.

“God I hope you’re right,” he said to Shiro. Shiro smiled and ruffled his hair.

“So tell me more about Lance.”


End file.
